<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want a Dog by Taylor_exists_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409784">I Want a Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_exists_here/pseuds/Taylor_exists_here'>Taylor_exists_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan &amp; Cassandra Clare &amp; Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Malec, Max Lightwood Bane - Freeform, Max wants a dog, Mention-Isabelle Lightwood, Oh My God, Short One Shot, alec lightwood - Freeform, alexander lightwood, magnus bane - Freeform, so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_exists_here/pseuds/Taylor_exists_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Please and Comments and Kudos. I might make more. I don't know yet.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want a Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please and Comments and Kudos. I might make more. I don't know yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we get a dog?” Max asked suddenly.<br/>
Alec glanced up blinking. “What?”<br/>
“I wanna dog.”<br/>
“Um…. Magnus!”<br/>
Magnus slid into the room in socks. “Yes?”<br/>
“I want a dog,” Max repeated, “I really want a dog.”<br/>
“This isn’t sudden at all,” Magnus muttered.<br/>
“Auntie Isabelle has a dog,” Max pointed out.<br/>
Alec winced. “Auntie Isabelle is twenty-two.”<br/>
“Well,” Max thought for a moment. “I’m twenty-seven.”<br/>
“Max you’re four.”<br/>
“Nooo, I’m twenty-nine.”<br/>
“You’re-”<br/>
“Forty-twoooo!!!”<br/>
Magnus laughed. “I don’t have a problem with a dog.”<br/>
“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!!!” Max cheered, skipping in circles. “We’re getting a puppy!! We’re getting a pup-py!!!!!!!!!!!!” He hugged Magnus then Alec and skipped off.<br/>
“I didn’t agree to that…” Alec muttered.<br/>
“Well, you don’t have much of a choice now.”<br/>
“....True… Max, put your shoes on, we’re going to the adoption center!”<br/>
“Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so confession: I was told to write a short dialogue in my Creative Writing class and this is what I came up with. I had no idea you guys would like it so much. I guess I'll write more. 😅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>